Dealing with Gibbs: Dealing with Recklesness and Stupidity
by Kateri3740
Summary: Mike Franks helps Gibbs after killing his family's killer. Warning, contains spanking. Still own nothing.


Franks helping Gibbs in the aftermath of his family's death. Still own nothing. Enjoy!

**Daze**

Gibbs POV

They were gone.

That's all I could really think about. Nothing else mattered. The only comfort I had was that the b*****d that killed them was gone too.

When I got back, all I did was go to the store and buy beer. Beer and alchol and any kind of intoxicating drink I could find to help numb the pain, drown out the sound of my baby's laughter, the musical melody of my soulmate's voice…

No, not quite drunk enough.

At this point, I didn't really care I hadn't left my house in days, or that the floor was covered in vomit. Or that I was likely to die from alcohol poisoning. I wanted to. The only reason I hadn't pulled the trigger earlier was from remembering the first hours I had with Shannon, riding on the train on my way to boot camp…

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Flashback…_

_We had started talking after sitting down together in the coach. The sun shone on her hair, making it gleam like wheat ready for harvest…she started talking on her feelings for the military, her voice musical and lilting…_

_"The thing I think the saddest about our armed forces is the trauma they go through, and how little support they get upon returning home. They are so brave to fight to protect us, yet, the number that kill themselves, with their own service riffles, nonetheless… that's my rule number 27. Never intentionally hurt yourself with something that is used for helping others- a knife for cutting food, a car for transportation, a gun for protecting…no matter what happens, I refuse to be held captive to something that was meant to make my life easier…_

_End flashback…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I still couldn't break one of her rules, even now. I remember the first time I tried, and her reaction…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback…_

_At the time, we had only been dating for a couple weeks, long enough to know each other well. I was griping about a fellow marine in my unit, and how he had tricked me with a prank he had made and pulled on our CO, a hard-assed retired DI. I was then explaining another prank I planned and executed. Seeing her smile and hearing her laughter encouraged me as I illustrated in more detail the same CO's face as he was covered in the paint he had forced me to use while painting the officer's break room with a toothbrush, in addition to some pink paint I had added. She was crying with laughter, but her fiery temper came out just as fierce as soon as she heard I had framed the marine who had tricked me into falling for his prank. At that moment, I learned to respect my future wife for the same reasons I respected the Marines- finding something you care about and sticking to it, doing what's right, no matter what._

_"Leroy Jethro Gibbs! I CANNOT believe you would do such a thing! Is this the type of reputation you want to have? We have talked before about fighting for no good reason! That's my rule number one, you never EVER break! Don't screw over your partner! Ever! He is going to be watching your back in your tour next month! Is this the type of resentment you want in your unit?! That could get you killed! You NEVER screw over your partner!"_

_Getting over my initial shock, I tried to reason with her._

_"Come on, Shan…"_

_"Do not _Shan_ me! I do not want to worry about this possibly affecting your safety while you are overseas! I will not let this compromise that! So much so, that I will not date you again until you apologize to him, and admit what you did to your CO! And if you don't get that done before your tour, I will never date you again!"_

_I just stood there, mouth gapping. Her tongue-lashing could outdo a pissed off DI in boot camp! I slipped into my old role as second nature took over- no one EVER argued with a ticked off DI who was that mad. Finding myself at attention I salute her and fire out a "Yes ma'am!" Then about face to get my cell and call my CO. She just watched me with her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed, and lips pursed. _

_Her eyes narrowed further in satisfaction at my cringing as she heard my livid CO chewing me out through the phone, for the same reasons she did. I knew better than to say that he had started it by tricking me. He ended the call with a barking "And get your ass back in here private, in the next 30 minutes! You have training with me for the rest of your leave! I sure as hell will teach you to never let down a comrade! NOW!"_

_"Sir, yes sir! Half an hour, sir!" My response was met with a dial tone. He had hung up._

_I turned holding the open phone in shock, and looked at Shannon. She glared at me and pointed to the door._

_"You're down to 28 minutes, private. I would get back to your CO." She stops my mouth, seeing an angry rebuttal forming. "No, don't complain. You know you deserve it. If you want to fight, fine. Fight to protect our country. But you DO NOT fight a comrade! And if he can't get you to stop, then I don't know what will happen. But neither of us want to see you killed or wracked with guilt over not stopping someone else from getting killed due to a second's hesitation. And you've now got…25 minutes."_

_With that, I turned, grabbed my coat, and head out the door._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_tbc..._

Hope you like it, please review! I'm having a bit of writers block on Dealing With Grades...if anyone has any advice for that, then please let me know! Thanks! :D


End file.
